


Every Day is Christmas

by LarryLashton98



Series: Jamie and Mason's First Christmas Together [2]
Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Crying Mason, Dancing, Jamie is a sap, Jamie is sweet, M/M, Mason is also a sap, Slow Dancing, Songfic, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: Playing a sweet Christmas song, Jamie makes Mason dance with him at 2 am.





	Every Day is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the first fic in the series, but you do not need to read the first to read this one.
> 
> The song they dance to is 'Every Day is Christmas' by Straight No Chaser featuring Colbie Caillat.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=divKgVKbdj4

“C'mere,” Jamie said as he grabbed Mason's hand, pulling him up off the bed. Mason had this adorable look of confusion on his face, which made sense, as it was nearly 2 in the morning and he was under the impression that they were going straight to bed.

After putting the girls to bed, Jamie and Mason had chosen to watch another fluffy Christmas movie and then to cuddle afterwards, but there was something Jaime was wanting to do before they climbed in bed for the night.

While Mason had immediately gone to the bed, pulling the blankets down so they could climb under, Jamie turned on little string lights that he had gotten the other day at the store for this. This was the perfect night for this, it was snowing lightly and the mood was set from the movies, hot chocolate and cuddling from earlier on the couch.

Picking up his phone and headphones, he led his boyfriend into the middle of the room so that they were standing toe to toe in their Christmas pyjamas. Putting one earbud in his ear and handed the other to Mason, he scrolled through his music app until he found the one he wanted and pressed play, slipping the phone into the pockets of his track pants.

As the first few notes of the songs began playing, male acapella voices, he looked up to see Mason looking up at him with a fond smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly.

“ _We_ are dancing.” Jamie grabbed Mason’s hands, putting them around his waist and wrapping his own around the other’s shoulders.

“This is so sweet,” Mason said. “I love it.”

Jamie was the first to start swaying as the lyrics came in and Mason quickly joined in, albeit awkwardly as they adjusted to the tempo and feel of the music.

_January always brought me down_

“What-?”

“Shh, just listen.”

“Okay."

_All the magic of December_  
_Is like a circus leaving town_  
_And all I wanna do is to follow it around_  
_'Cause everybody wishes it was Christmas all year 'round_

_To wake up every morning_  
_With a present in my bed_  
_That's how I've been feeling_ _  
Since the moment we first met_

_And I don't need the snow to fall_

“But it is snowing,” Mason whispered.

_And I don't need the lights to shine_

“But they are shining.”

“Mason!” Jamie scolded in a whisper.

_And I don't need the mistletoe_

“Sorry.”

_'Cause I'll still kiss you all the time_

_We don't have to take a sleigh ride_  
_For our hearts to race inside_  
_And I still get just as excited_  
_When we go to sleep at night_  
_Every day is Christmas as long as  
Every day you are mine_

Mason’s head leaned against his shoulder as a thumb from one of his hands around Jamie’s waist slowly started stroking his back. Jamie shivered at the light touch tickling his skin, a thin strip exposed below his shirt and above where his pants were slung low on his hips.

_Spring is coming but the air is chilled_  
_It reminds me of the winter fires we would always build_  
_Hiding from the cold is always warmer in your arms_  
_Whenever you are kissing me, it's Christmas in my heart_

Joining in for the next chorus, Jamie started singing. He was normally a decent singer, but his voice was a bit rough and scratchy as he tried to sing at a whisper like volume.

_I don't need the snow to fall_  
_And I don't need the lights to shine_  
_And I don't need a mistletoe_  
_'Cause I'll still kiss you all the time_

Jamie was forced to stop singing when Mason cupped a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss him lightly.

_We don't have to take a sleigh ride_  
_For our hearts to race inside_  
_And I still get just as excited_  
_When we go to sleep at night_  
_Every day is Christmas as long as_  
_Every day you are mine_

The sweet kiss got more passionate as Jamie brought up a hand to run his fingers through the curls at the back of his boyfriend’s head.

_Are we dreaming?_  
_(Dreaming, dreaming)_  
_I believe it_  
_(I believe it)_

_Now January doesn't bring me down_  
_'Cause the magic of December is always here_  
_When you're around_

Pulling back to breathe, Jamie closed his eyes as he touched his forehead against Mason’s, letting it rest there as he felt Mason’s breath on his face.

_We don't need the snow to fall_  
_We don't need the lights to shine_  
_We don't need a mistletoe_  
_'Cause we'll be kissing all the time_

_We don't have to take a sleigh ride_  
_For our hearts to race inside_  
_We still get just as excited_  
_When we go to sleep at night_  
_Every day is Christmas as long as_  
_Every day you are mine_

The last notes ending sweetly and the silence after the song ended left Jamie feeling breathless. He felt like the world was paused and he was waiting on the edge of his seat to see what was going to happen. The quiet held on for a second longer before Jamie felt like he was allowed to breathe again.

Jamie slowly let his eyes flutter open but froze when he saw light tear tracks on Mason’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? What did I do?” Jamie started to panic. He hadn’t meant to make him cry.

Mason’s eyes flew open. “No! I mean, no. No, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just.” He wiped at his eyes. “This is so sweet. I love it. I love you. I love you so much.” He cupped Jamie’s face, bringing him in for a kiss.

“Oh, good. You scared me. I just wanted to do something romantic.”

“It was romantic, you sap.”

“Me? I’m not the sap! You’re the one who cried-” Mason cut him off with another kiss.

“You are too adorable. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Be sure to let me know what else you'd like to see!


End file.
